Living with EnderGirl
by 4G0TT3NM4N
Summary: Un joven aburrido de su vida encontrará en una extraña mujer de otra dimensión la aventura que tanto había deseado, luchará contra el mundo y una fundación secreta, rescatará más chicas de otros mundos y tendrá que sobrevivir ante sus peligrosos poderes y cualidades, sin olvidar el amor que ellas sentirán por su "héroe", Zucu harem. Editado con mejoras en la escritura.
1. Prólogo

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

[Alarma de la mañana 6:00 am]

 _–Ya oí, ya oí –apago la alarma_.

Hoy era un día aburrido, es lunes y tengo pereza para ir a la universidad. Me da flojera levantarme de mi cálida cama y prepararme para otro monótono "día de escuela". No tengo amigos, ni novia y mucho menos familia. Mis padres murieron cuando tenía 11 años en un accidente de tránsito, irónicamente regresábamos a casa después de las vacaciones en un maravilloso lugar e inolvidable por cierto, pero no imaginé que toda la alegría vivida por ese entonces se esfumara en fracción de segundos.

Estuve viviendo por mi cuenta, tenía casa propia como herencia de mis padres y los gastos universitarios pagados. Aprendí a cocinar variados platillos, aprendí a lavar la ropa como todo un profesional e incluso me todo el aseo de mi casa muy en serio, el orden y el compromiso no se quedan atrás y lo notaran cuando puedan visitar mi hogar. Pero, aun así me siento solo, no tengo a nadie con quien compartir mis cosas y la gente se aleja de mí por ninguna razón que yo conozca, es extraño sentirse olvidado.

Me dirijo al baño para lavarme el rostro y me miro en el espejo, me siento raro al verme en el cristal porque siento que veo a otra persona, a alguien deprimido, decaído y al borde del suicidio. Mi pelo corto y desarreglado nunca toco un peine desde aquél día, incluso siento que mis ojos perdieron el brillo que alguna vez tuvieron cuando era niño. Mi cuerpo es delgado y débil, voy de vez en cuando al gimnasio y ejercito mis músculos, como dije antes, la determinación no me falta pero últimamente la he estado perdiendo, tenía buenas notas en todos mis cursos y ahora ni siquiera estudio, me falta algo, lo sé pero me es difícil encontrarlo.

Decidí ir a la universidad esta vez y será la última vez que iré, intentaré hablar con los servicios administrativos y buscar la posibilidad que me devuelvan el dinero que mis padres invirtieron, no me juzguen pero necesito ese dinero para cosas más importantes que por ahora no quiero mencionar pero recalco que son para cosas productivas, es en serio.

Mientras me dirigía a la universidad no pude evitar comprar una ejemplar del periódico local, lo necesitaba para informarme de algunas noticias y algunos puestos de medio tiempo disponibles. Debía trabajar si quería subsistir y aunque era tedioso, al final terminaba siendo gratificante (por la paga).

Una noticia me llamó la atención y era acerca de un extraño efecto meteorológico que desaparecía y aparecía en varias partes del mundo, lo demás era lo mismo: crímenes, accidentes, farándula, consejos de dieta y salud, crucigramas y chistes políticos.

La universidad me está deprimiendo y no sé por qué, hoy en una clase el maestro habló de física cuántica y los efectos de la anti-materia y otros temas que no recuerdo porque caí dormido, lo importante fue la hora para ir a casa y alejarme de la depresión que la institución me causaba.

Llegué a casa y usé mis llaves para desbloquear la puerta, grande fue mi sorpresa lo que vi al entrar, era un ser de aspecto femenino de gran altura (rondaba los dos metros creo), cuerpo negro como el espacio y ojos violeta inexplicablemente brillantes, su cabello era largo e igualmente negro como su cuerpo. Aquel ser me miró fijamente y se acercó a mí, estaba completamente petrificado, me sentía pesado y mareado, no lo soporté más y me desmayé.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores, he aquí la nueva versión de esta historia contado desde la perspectiva del personaje principal ¿Qué les parece? espero sus comentarios o mensajes privados sobre esta nueva versión.**

 **El prólogo anterior esta entre mis obras como un one-shot llamado "Un extraño y oscuro mundo", si desean leerlo.**

 **La canción de fondo es: Alan Walker - Fade. Si desean acompañar la lectura con música.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y NOS LEEMOS.**


	2. Cap 1: ¿Quién eres tú?

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres tú?**

* * *

[La imagen de la mujer se había impregnado en su memoria]

Empecé a abrir los ojos, me sentía débil y cansado, mi mente daba vueltas creí haber tenido un sueño pesado o una pesadilla y que aquella criatura que levitaba era solo producto de mi perturbada mente.

 _–Debo dejar de ver esas películas –me sentía extraño._

Me levanté del suelo y me sorprendí que nadie se haya acercado o me hayan robado, miré la hora y me di con la sorpresa que solo habían pasado algunos minutos, miré a mí alrededor, me adentré a mi casa con prisa y miedo a la vez.

 _– ¿Hola? –Me sentía estúpido preguntando – ¿hay alguien ahí?_

Aunque mi casa estaba iluminada, no quitaba el hecho de que estaba solo y que algún espectro esté merodeando por ahí asustándome, me sentía paranoico e intentaba convencerme que era solo una pesadilla producto del estrés.

–Sí, eso debe ser –me dije a mí mismo.

Armándome de valor me introduje más a mi casa, específicamente a la cocina porque deseaba cenar, ignorando el hecho que la criatura era solo una simple pesadilla continué calentando en el microondas algo simple y ligero para ir a dormir, un poco de arroz y un trozo de pollo era suficiente para mí.

Terminando de comer me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha fría, me miré en el espejo y pude ver una sombra detrás de mí que no era mía.

 _–Qué demonios –grité–. ¿Quién anda ahí?_

Estaba molesto, alguien estaba en casa y me estaba jugando una especie de broma o quiere asustarme para después asesinarme, ignoré eso por el momento y me di una ducha rápida, al terminar después de media hora me dirigí a mi cuarto, me estaba secando la cabeza mientras caminaba y al abrir la puerta, no pude evitar quedar nuevamente petrificado ante tal ser que vi anteriormente.

 _– ¿Q-quién eres? –estaba nervioso–. ¿Qué eres?_

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, ella nuevamente se estaba acercando a mí, caminaba en el aire lentamente, moviendo sus caderas de manera provocativa. Ella, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de mí y acercó su rostro al mío, podía sentir su ligera respiración y podía asegurar que olía a violetas. Su olor me adormecía y sus ojos violeta intenso me desgarraban el alma, no sabía si iba a devorarme o robarse mi alma, pero no me importaba, quería seguir observándola a los ojos por toda la eternidad, esos ojos únicos que me estaban enamorando.

Cerré los ojos cansado de tanto mirar sus orbes y quedar adormilado por su fragancia. Estaba seguro que esperaba mi muerte de alguna u otra forma, pero no me esperaba una cálida sensación en mis labios, quería abrir mis ojos por la sorpresa pero no podía, quería seguir con esta experiencia única en la vida y me dejé llevar, la tome del rostro con ambas manos y seguimos disfrutando por varias horas.

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo 1 re-editado, para su disfrute, hoy termino de editar el siguiente y colocar el nuevo capítulo.**

 **EL TEMA CENTRAL SE CONSERVARÁ Y PRONTO APARECERÁN MÁS CHICAS.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SU APOYO.**


	3. Cap 2: Y por qué me has besado

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 2: Y por qué me has besado**

* * *

[Ya no podía olvidarla aunque quisiera]

Ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, contemplaba esos ojos violeta que me obligaban a seguir mirándolos y perderme en ellos, mi corazón latía con fuerza y en cualquier momento explotaría. Observaba sus labios oscuros y carnosos que antes hicieron contacto con los míos, quería volver a sentir esa sensación placentera. No me había dado cuenta que la estaba abrazando por la cintura, sintiendo su extraña y suave piel. Era tan suave cómo la seda pero me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y quité mis manos, estaba avergonzado al sobrepasarme pero ella me sonrió con dulzura. Su sonrisa era especial, era una sonrisa que te aliviaba el corazón y te decía que todo va a estar bien. En mi caso, que no me preocupara y que continuara abrazándola, en realidad ya no podía hacer nada para separarla de mi cuerpo, la necesitaba y mucho.

 _– ¿Quién eres tú? –pregunté en voz baja._

Ella se veía confusa y con su delgado dedo me tocó en la frente. Al cabo de unos segundos lo quitó, se alejó un poco y movió ligeramente los labios.

 _–Yo soy Andr, hija del rey Absoluto –su voy era orgullosa–. Y la última de las de los Enders._

 _–P-pero cómo llegaste aquí –estaba nervioso._

 _–Vine por medio de una grieta dimensional de emergencia –su voz pasó de seria a triste–, mi padre lo hizo para protegerme y asegurar un futuro para nuestra raza._

 _–Y ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo? –pregunté curioso._

 _–Comprometiéndome contigo –su oscuro rostro mostró una cálida sonrisa–, y teniendo herederos._

Estaba en shock, mi mente no estaba preparada para tal revelación y aunque odiaba admitir que era extrañamente linda no me sentía listo para un compromiso de esta magnitud. Me separé de ella intentando pensar con claridad pero me era difícil; sin embargo, me parecía adorable y era una oportunidad única en la vida. Estaba desesperado, lo admito pero ella era lo que necesitaba y no podía alejarla de mi lado. Aun así no sabía qué hacer, es un gran compromiso y mi mente daba vueltas hasta que una cálida sensación sobre mi espalda detuvo todos mis pensamientos mientras unos brazos me envolvían con cariño, voltee la mirada y no pude evitar sonrojarme al tenerla nuevamente muy cerca de mí, por impulsó me di la vuelta y la besé sorprendiéndola, podía verlo en sus ojos bien abiertos. Al cabo de unos segundos ambos nos abrazados.

 _–Acepto –dije en un susurro._

Ella sonrió y me besó en la mejilla, yo respondí con otro en los labios. Me sentía extraño, nunca creí que esto me pasaría, pero no me arrepiento de nada; al fin y al cabo, era amor a primera vista, pero me di cuenta de algo, ella seguía levitando y estaba desnuda, estábamos desnudos. Mi rostro se puso rojo y liberé un poco de sangre por la nariz.

 _–Pero con un par de condiciones –dije mirando a un lado sonrojado desconcertándola._

Me acerqué a ella y le susurró al todas las condiciones que pedía, ella sonrió y dijo.

 _-De acuerdo- y ambos nuevamente nos abrazamos._

* * *

 **Aquí el capítulo 2 re-editado, para su disfrute.**

 **ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO**

 **GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA Y SU APOYO.**


	4. Cap 3: No vez que trato de comprender

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 3: No vez que trato de comprender**

* * *

[Ella era parte de él]

Hoy era un día soleado, decidí salir con Andr para dar un paseo y aunque ella era más alta que yo, no tenía problemas para darle un beso de vez en cuando. Nuestras manos entrelazadas sintiendo nuestro calor, no podía estar más feliz y aunque algunas personas nos miraban con extrañeza, debo decir que no me importa: no todos los días sales con una chica de otra dimensión ¿o si?

* * *

 _–Por favor, intenta no levitar. Aquí en este mundo la gente no flota y si te ven haciéndolo te alejarán de mí._

 _–Tienes que usar ropa, aunque eres muy hermosa –sonrojado–. Las personas no van desnudas, además de cubrir tu singular cuerpo (sobre todo tu piel)._

 _–Intenta no alejarte de mí quieres, si te pierdes… o desapareces… no sé qué haría, por favor._

* * *

Me sentía extraño, tal vez era el hecho de tener una chica especial a mi lado, aun no estoy seguro del porqué me eligió, tal vez cosas del azar o simplemente coincidencia. La miré unos segundos intentando entrar a su mente lo cual fue imposible, no soy telépata.

 _–Si quieres saber por qué te escogí solo debías preguntármelo –ella me miró con una sonrisa, me había leído la mente, estaba confundido._

 _–N-no, no… no es eso –intenté hablar pero me era difícil._

 _–Mira allá –señalé–: ¿Deseas un helado?_

Andr me miró confundida y solo sonreí de manera forzada, aún estaba shockeado por lo que pasó hace unos instantes pero eso no era motivo para no seguir disfrutando de su compañía y continuar nuestro paseo (cita) por el resto del día.

* * *

 _–No hemos encontrado otra señal de la anomalía señor._

 _–Mierda, debemos seguir buscando._

 _–Sí señor, alguna otra cosa más._

 _–Sí, necesito que me des un informe del espécimen 057, nuestra nueva adquisición._

 _–Sí... señor._

En una recámara de cristal se podía ver una entidad ígnea, un ser de fuego, una flama con consciencia. Su cuerpo era de una niña, no más de doce años y se encontraba presa en una habitación aislante, tenía miedo y se cubría con sus manos su cuerpo, estaba desnuda. Su pelo corto, rojo y brillante se dirigía hacia arriba con las llamaradas que expulsaba de su cabeza, sus lágrimas eran gotas de lava que dañaban el suelo.

Ella lloraba y no podía parar, no recordaba nada de su pasado ni cómo había llegado a ese lugar, quería volver al calor de su hogar, era el único recuerdo que tenía de su familia

 _–_ _Hey, espécimen 057 –dijo el guardia de la celda–. Nombre asignado: "Blaze"._

 _–Qué quieren –susurró la niña triste–. No ven que quiero estar sola._

 _–Necesitamos hacer unas pruebas contigo._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, gracias por esperar y hoy publiqué el capítulo correspondiente de este fic.**

 **HE ESTADO TRABAJANDO PARA MEJORAR LA REDACCIÓN Y ESPERO QUE LO LEAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PORQUE LO HE CAMBIADO TODO, BUENO LO HE MEJORADO PARA QUE PUEDAN ENTENDERLO.**

 **Comentarios:**

 **Dashting: jaja, ok ok, entonces no me preocupo por eso, sobre las condiciones ya las puse en este capitulo, sobre porqué lo eligió es todavía un misterio y ya salió la blaze, bueno solo se la mensiona, conformate por el momento, espero tu comentario.**

 **ratchetpower: hola, e aquí un nuevo capítulo que espero, lo hayas disfrutado y que merezca un buen comentario que me motive a seguir escribiendo, jaja compromiso, no soy bueno con los compromisos y no me gustar estar comprometido, quiero ser libre como una bolsa de plastico volando por el cielo xD, ok no. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA REEDICIÓN Y QUE MEREZCAN BUENOS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y HASTA PRONTO, NOS LEEMOS.**


	5. Cap 4: Que te amo

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 4: Que te amo**

* * *

[Él de ella]

Regresamos a casa por la noche, fue muy divertido pasar el tiempo, juntos. Visitamos muchos lugares, compramos muchas cosas, degustamos algunos platillos que a Andr le fascinaron. No obstante, pasó poco tiempo para que Andr se comportara de manera extraña, eran las 6:00 pm y ya habíamos decidido regresar a casa, ambos sonreíamos abrazados mientras mirábamos las primeras estrellas de la noche y en ese momento Andr derramó una lágrima, no sabía si era de nostalgia o felicidad, la miré a los ojos y pose mis labios sobre los suyos.

-Todo está bien, sea lo que sea yo estaré contigo –dije intentando tranquilizarla.

Andr me miró con una sonrisa y las partículas violetas de su cuerpo empezaron a manifestarse, como minúsculas luciérnagas violeta que me dejaron maravillado, miré nuevamente sus ojos brillantes con un gesto único y a la vez suplicante, entonces entendí al instante lo que quería.

Regresamos a casa y al abrir la puerta tiramos las cosas que traíamos encima, incluido nuestras ropas. No sabía lo que había hecho para que todo este mar de lujuria se desatara, nos estábamos besando y ella me rodeaba con sus cálidos brazos, no podía dejar de mirarla, no podía quitármela de la cabeza y nos dirigimos con dificultad a nuestra habitación. Ambos nos tocábamos mutuamente recostados sobre la cama, yo encima de ella y aunque estaba excitado debía controlarme; así que, con la poca cordura que me quedaba intenté detenerme y detenerla.

 _–E-esto no está bien –dije tomando sus manos._

 _–Te amo –me respondió con una cálida sonrisa._

Ella apretó mis manos con los suyos y los dirigió a su pecho, sentí su pecho desnudo, quería que los tocara y yo agradecía a los seres extra-dimensionales por esta maravillosa oportunidad. Ya no podía detenerme, su aroma me excitaba a más no poder y la poca cordura que me quedaba se convirtió en un deseo salvaje de poseer su cuerpo. Mi mente se estaba nublando mientras mi cuerpo sudaba, las piernas de Andr estaban abiertas y era la señal que necesitaba para hacernos uno, tome nuevamente su oscura y delicada mano para comenzar el rito de apareamiento. Estaba a tope, debo de decir que nunca me había sentido tan bien y tan enfermo al mismo tiempo, nuestros gemidos inundaban toda la habitación y pude oír ligeros chillidos provenientes de la boca de mi amada, nos sacudíamos rítmicamente mientras nos acariciábamos y besábamos, podía ver su delgado y largo cuerpo moverse como si estuviera haciendo una danza erótica solamente para mí, era linda, era hermosa y era mía. Nos dimos un último beso mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza y gritamos por última vez dando por terminado el ritual de amor, nos miramos a los ojos por enésima vez y nos recostamos sobre la cama, agotados.

 _–Te amo –me susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba y la cubría con las sábanas._

 _–Yo también te amo –le respondí dándole un beso en la mejilla._

Ella sabía lo que habíamos hecho, ella sabía que estábamos en una cita y podría jurar que sabía cómo terminaríamos, porque podía leerme la mente y aprender de mis experiencias, lo supe cuando me tocó la frente por primera vez. Pude ver en un instante parte de su mundo origen, y un fragmento de su pasado lo cual olvidé porque se tornó borroso con los minutos.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, este el capítulo correspondiente que quise publicar para su disfrute.**

 **SOBRE LAS VESTIMENTAS, EL ESCENARIO Y LOS FONDOS QUEDAN A SU IMAGINACIÓN, YO SOLO PONGO LA SITUACIÓN Y EL AMBIENTE LO COMPLEMENTAN USTEDES.**

 **Dato extra: como Andr es totalmente color negro como la vació, sus ropas van desde camisas manga larga, chalecos con capucha, y pantalones junto con zapatillas, ropas callejeras en general que cubran casi toda su piel y los colores son los que ustedes deseen.**

 **ÚNICO COMENTARIO:**

 **Dashting: Aquí está el zucu que tanto deseabas, quiero saber si te gustó para poder mejorar en las siguientes situaciones, jaja me gusta tu idea de libertad y ya me di un baño de inspiración escuchando música electro por media hora.**

 **GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE RELEER EL FIC PORQUE ESTÁ MEJORADO (PARA LOS QUE RECIEN LEEN LA ACTUALIZACIÓN). GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y NOS LEEMOS.**


	6. Cap 5: Y tengo miedo

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 5: Y tengo miedo**

* * *

[Y él de ella]

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo que hicimos anoche quedará impregnado en mi memoria hasta la muerte, podía ver a mi novia dormir desnuda en nuestra cama con una sonrisa de felicidad. Siento que de alguna forma ya estamos casados, pero. ¿Es correcto lo acabamos de hacer?

Ella no era igual que las demás, era única. En todo el sentido de la palabra y eso me encantaba, como un tabú. Ahora que lo pienso, es posible que podamos tener descendencia y si de algún modo tendría un hijo, sería un humano, una especie de hibrido, uno de la raza de mi amada o un mutante producto de la incompatibilidad de nuestros genes.

Hoy es día para ir a la universidad, me llamaron para arreglar todo lo concerniente al tema económico y de ser un éxito podría vivir bien al menos un año, he estado pensando en tener un trabajo de medio tiempo pero primero lo primero.

Tuve que despedirme de Andr antes de irme, en verdad la amo.

 _–Andr, tengo que salir a arreglar unas cosas –le dije mientras la abrazaba._

 _–Está bien, te espero –me respondió coquetamente sonrojándome al instante._

* * *

Me dirigía a la universidad que mis me matricularon y algo me pareció extraño, habían algunas camionetas negras y oficiales del mimo color de atuendos inspeccionando la zona, tenía aparatos rastreadores o radares, no lo sé, no es mi asunto. Hasta que uno de ellos me apuntó con su aparato y empezó a sonar, como una alarma y todos lo demás empezaron a verme solo a mí. Tenía miedo y empecé a correr, no podía detenerme y preguntarles el motivo de porqué me estaban persiguiendo, eran muchos y el paradero del bus era mi salvación. Agitado me senté en uno de los asientos disponibles, ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando? Intenté tranquilizarme y miré hacia una ventana para observar a una camioneta negra pasando a mi costado, debía escapar, debía huir. Tengo miedo que me capturen, estoy lo suficientemente consiente que es por Andr, seguramente la están buscando y muchas de mis películas favoritas lo corroboran. Aun así, mi destino es la universidad y tal vez ahí pueda refugiarme por algunas horas.

Es mi paradero y no estoy seguro si me estarán esperando.

* * *

 _–Señor, hemos encontrado una señal, un indicio –habló un científico._

 _–Qué bien y donde está –dijo un señor de saco y corbata._

 _–N-no lo s-sabemos señor –tartamudeó el científico–. Escapó._

 _–QUEEE –gritó furioso el hombre._

 _–L-lo si-siento, pe-pero n-no s-sabemos cómo escapó –el señor estaba completamente asustado._

E una habitación de blancas paredes se encontraba "Blaze" recostada en el suelo, en posición fetal mientras lloraba, su piel brillante, un color ámbar que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Pero esa luz se estaba apagando, con cada lágrima que derrama su vida se acorta y poco a poco moría, era como un suicidio, lento e indoloro, y lo mejor de todo era que nadie se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

 _–Ayudenmeee –suspiró._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, disculpen esta inactividad abrumadora, tuve serios problemas en casa, la luz se había por una semana (culpa de unos cables internos antiguos) y tuve que salir de viaje obligado sin ningún electrónico para variar.**

 **No diré que que estaré publicando constantemente porque no estoy seguro que suceda, de veras lo siento y no quiero decir algo que no voy a hacer.**

 **ratchetpower: jaja, tenes razón, espero que este también te haya gustado.**

 **Dashting: a shaaaa, jeje, ok ok, para la próxima veré en donde pondré el zucu, gracias por comentar.**

 **NUEVAMENTE LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA, ME DUELE NO PODER ACTUALIZAR Y AVANZAR TODO LO QUE QUIERO, PERO BUENO SIEMPRE HAY OBSTÁCULOS Y ACTUALMENTE ESTOY LIMITADO, LO SIENTO.**

 **Gracias por leer y nos leemos.**


	7. Cap 6: Que te pueda perder

**Living with EnderGirl**

 **Capítulo 5: Que te pueda perder**

* * *

[Pero por cuanto tiempo]

Me estaban esperando, me habían rastreado todo el trayecto y yo confiado que lo perdería. Al bajar del autobús ellos bajaron de los suyos y me atraparon. Traté de defenderme y recibí varios golpes en respuesta, la gente no hizo nada y simplemente observaba con rostros de pánico, asco e impotencia, estoy empezando a odiar a las personas.

Al depositarme en uno de esos vehículos negros me cegaron con vendajes y para que no hablara ni recordara nada del viaje me hicieron oler un químico que me dejó inconsciente.

 _Podía ver mi cuerpo desnudo siendo estudiado y cortado, podía ver mi sangre brotar de mis heridas y el dolor de no saber si podré volver a casa, volver con mi amada._

 _–Ayudenmeee –una delicada voz pasó por mis oídos._

* * *

Desperté alrededor de dos horas, no estoy seguro. Pero al momento de observar bien donde estaba me di cuenta que estaba en una especie de celda de blancas paredes, parecían de cerámica por la textura lisa y solo había una puerta que difícilmente se podía notar por el color y estaba seguro que me estaban observando, esto me está estresando.

Dos hombres entraron a mi celda, sus rostros no demostraban confianza y mucho menos paciencia. Debo escapar rápido.

 _– ¿Dime que sabes de las anomalías gravitacionales? –preguntó uno de ellos._

 _–De qué mierda me estás hablando –respondí de la manera más seria posible._

 _–Escucha niño, dinos todo lo que sabes –contesto el otro._

 _–Saber ¿qué? –respondí de manera burlona_

Ambos perdieron la paciencia, me agarraron del cuello de mi camisa y me golpearon otra vez, quedé inconsciente hasta que una sensación de calor sofocante me despertó. Al lado mío se encontraba una niña de color ámbar brillante, de al menos 12 años quien me miraba con miedo mientras se apoyaba en el rincón más lejano. Intenté acercarme pero el calor era sofocante y podía ver en sus ojos lágrimas caer con pena, miré a todos lados pero no podía encontrar la salida y empecé a creer que nunca más saldría con vida.

Lo último que recuerdo era recostarme sobre el suelo ceramicado y después me encuentro en medio de un vasto valle siendo abrazado por Andr y a unos cuantos metros a la niña que vi en la celda, Andr tocó mi frente y sonrió, yo también lo hice.

 _–Gracias por salvarme, digo salvarnos –dije acercándome más a ella._

 _–Lo sé, porque tu amigo está contento –me respondió señalando mi entrepierna._

 _–No, espera, no es lo que crees –intenté defenderme._

Al final, recibí uno de sus cálidos besos y decidimos olvidar el asunto de mi "amiguito" por el momento, fijé mi mirada en la niña quien miraba una mariposa revolotear a su alrededor, era linda, como si fuera una hermanita pequeña hasta que me di cuenta que no tenía ropa y por qué yo también estoy desnudo _._

* * *

 **Hola a todos, cuanto tiempo y siento mucho mi ausencia, casi muerte pero tengo una curiosa justificación.**

 **UN AMIGO MÍO LEYÓ MIS HISTORIAS Y COMPARTIMOS MIS PROYECTOS DE LITERATURA, EL ESTABA PENSANDO EN HACER UN CANAL DE YOUTUBE Y ME INVITÓ PARA SER UNA DUPLA, ESTAMOS PENSANDO EN QUE HACER PARA SUBIR VÍDEOS, MÚSICA DE INTRO, PRESENTACIÓN Y CANALES SECUNDARIOS DONDE PODRÉ NARRAR e incluso animar mis historias para todos en general.**

 **Todavía** **no estamos al 100% para lograrlo y aun no tenemos el equipo necesario.**

 **: sorry bro por no contestar, la verdad es que todo se desarrolla en el mundo humano, incluso las demás chicas que pronto vendrán.**

 **Dashting: Hola bro, graias por comprender y sabes, ya lo estoy superando y arreglando las cosas. Y sobre la historia se que es triste pero así es la sociedad, manipula lo que no conoce sin pena ni miedo del daño que puedan hacer, sobre la casa es que pronto se llenará aun más de gente, no puedo decir más.**

 **RatchetPower: jaja, se lo que se siente, me dolió un poco escribir la situación de Blaze.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CORTO CAPÍTULO, GRACIAS POR ESPERAR.**

 **HASTA LA PRÓXIMA, nos leemos.**


End file.
